


Frivolidad

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys' Love, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, analogías al sol y la luna, la OTP necesita amor del fandom, ligera referencia a la flor de camelia y sakura, mentioned Mahiru, pura palabrería e incoherencias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Mahiru lo nombraría amor, Sakuya lo llamará frivolidad.





	Frivolidad

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Servamp' pertenece a Tanaka Strike. Imagen de twitter(arroba)miyanagi_000 [twitter(punto)com(diagonal)miyanagi_000(diagonal)status(diagonal)560420911073857536] . Yo solo me divierto creando fics.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Muy posible OoC. Tal vez, falta de coherencia.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

_**Llámalo frivolidad** _

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Es frío que cala en los huesos con melancolía y un cúmulo en el pecho de sentimientos que no quiere descifrar.

Y extraña esa calidez que dejó, un sol esclareciendo todo con simples y sencillos actos, esa personalidad tan sincera, esa por la que terminó a sus pies.  _Mahiru_ , aún susurra en su mente, no lo abandona aunque ya se empeñen las esquinas del recuerdo con una conocida neblina.

Suspira, porque es contradictorio. Es una llama que arde con lentitud y no se apaga, se esconde y le da calidez mientras afuera las gotas de lluvia comienzan a cantar, esa sonata tan conocida.

Y las nubes y tormenta terminaron la ilusión.

…

En realidad, el fuego fatuo no puede apreciarse en presencia del sol.

…

No lo comprende, y a él tampoco lo puede entender. No es necesario, se convence a veces, de tanto en tanto cuando ya le parece un extraño, sin embargo, no sabe si ya es el ajeno él. No encajan, seguro. Pero lo sigue como eterno, porque también lo espera, desde el primer momento.

Algunas veces cuando mira sus manos puede ver sangre, están manchadas por sus frenesí. Orbes carmesí lo observarán, con cierto cariño disfrazado de reprimenda. Como lo contemplaba su hermana ante cualquier pequeño berrinche; entonces se divide: entre lo que es y lo que espera ser.

Los humanos cambian, pero él ya no lo es.

…

Qué quiere ser, qué quiere ser, es el dilema escrito en su pared. Manchado con su sangre, el carmín de su hermana y la de todos aquellos que han mentido. Qué es: un justiciero en busca de venganza o un niño iluso que desea redención. Cómo cambiar, cuánto decir. Gritar y reír hasta quedarse sin aire, como un reflejo, con el eco de las carcajadas qué ocultan un vacío y sólo están llenas de alaridos.

Llamando la nostalgia, la lluvia cae; ¿son lágrimas producto de la risa o la tristeza?

La temperatura cambia, más todo parece igual.

...

Son las piezas sangrantes de un espejo roto.

El silencio cada vez que se acompañan, la lluvia que niebla todo y apenas los deja mirar el exterior. Ese frío que, no saben si viene de su vacío interior o del clima, ha calado hasta sus huesos.

En la habitación la camelia sigue deshojándose.

Y con lo poco que queda del recuerdo, la vieja sensación de los rayos del sol, el pétalo de cerezo caído contempla con amargura la pérdida de la pureza.

Tácito, entre el susurro del viento, sus nombres clamaran, en la tempestad.

...

—Sakuya—. Melancolía lo llama.

…

Esos labios siempre contendrán una verdad dicha.

Y responderá, una y otra vez hasta que esos labios dejen de contener sinceridad. Lealtad a él.

—Tsubaki-san. —Disfrazado de frivolidad, siempre regresará.

...

Oh, pero Sakuya lo quiere, como se aprecia a la Luna que ilumina la noche, por el reflejo del radiante Sol.

Porque fue un niño perdido y la Luna fue la primera que lo cobijó.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Estos son fragmentos sin coherencia, mi peor escrito para el fandom… me animo a publicarlo en un arranque de valor innecesario. Porque, en serio;
> 
> ¡El fandom necesita más TsubaSaku! (¡Yo lo necesito!)
> 
> Igual, en una plática que tuve apenas con mi hermana, me di cuenta lo mucho que amo este fandom pero lo poco que he escrito para él. Entonces le decía que los personajes me exigen tramas más elaboradas (?), quizá sea por la situación en el manga o el género siento que nuestros servampirinos necesitan más profundidad para mi que los de YoI (donde ahora soy más activa). Y en parte es un error mío, porque no puedo escribirlos en escenarios cotidianos… Y agonizo, muy dramáticamente.
> 
> Tal vez sea porque es mi OTP, o que Tsubaki sea mi favorito, y un milímetro más abajo Lawless, o el reciente gran cariño que le tome al arbusto andante de Watanuki, los amo a todos con sus complejos de mártires.
> 
> Perdón por las faltas de gramática y ortografía y el muy seguro OoC, las notas más largas que el drabble.
> 
> Saludos,
> 
> Lizie.
> 
> P. D.: Quiero que sepan que siempre leo sus comentarios, infinitas gracias a quienes siempre comentan, perdonen mi falta total a la hora de responder pero es que aún no sé cómo hacerlo sin sentir que estoy respondiendo de manera mecánica y repetitiva. En serio, muchísimas gracias por dejar sus impresiones.
> 
> P. D. 2: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


End file.
